Sweet
by we all can
Summary: Ludwig is a hardworking police dog with a hilarious accent. Feliciano is a stray cat with the oddest verbal tic. Eventual GerIta


Feliciano jumped, tail fluffing up in terror, fur bristling wildly and ears pinned back. He looked behind him, expecting a big, giant dog with a gapping maw, fangs dripping with saliva, but only found an almost empty can of pet chow. He sniffed the food experimentally, seeing only a few scraps of some kind of meat, perhaps tuna or turkey, and snatched it up, his empty stomach unknotting from the steady pain of hunger as he dug in, meowing in content. He licked his muzzle when done, growing lethargic in his movements as he settled into his bed for the night; a small, musky old shoe box. He tucked his paws under his fluffy chest, purring softly as he drifted off to sleep, ribs poking out slightly, visible from his auburn pelt. _Maybe I'll find some pasta tomorrow. I haven't had pasta since I was a kitten, _he thought longingly as he drifted off to sleep.

Ludwig was an obedient dog; he obeyed the commands of the officers, catching the bad guys with his owner, the perfect example of how a police canine should act. It was a normal night, a call for a small robbery of a jewelery store being sent about 20 minutes previously with a vague description of the perpetrator. A white male, in his late teens or early twenties, of moderate build and and wearing a dark purple jumper with a band inscription on it, although the caller didn't recognize the insignia or the name. _Something like Bloody Scabs_, the witness recalled when she was questioned, nervousness clear in her tone as she was interrogated by the burly police officer, Ludwig by his side, making a motion similar to a threatening clenched fist as his owner patted his head in an effort to calm him. He relaxed slightly, but only just, still remaining tense and alert, a faint trace of a menacing snarl evident on his face.

An intern, a young man by the name of Randy, burst into the room, papers falling from his hasty stacked pile, pushing his bulky glasses up the bridge of his nose. "They said they need you and the dog to help with a chase. The guy's already gunned down Jossey and Micheals." Ludwig growled slightly at the term _the dog_ being used as if he was just an object, but reined in his anger as he watched his colleage's hand go for the pen resting on the table, masking his shock and sudden hatred for the man who the police now chased. He set down the pen and notepad, pushing past the acne decorated teenager, bursting through the doors and stalking to his car, Ludwig at his heels. He opened the door, letting his friend in first before slamming the door shut and pulling out of the parking lot, the canine barking fiercely to match his delayed pain.

He drove as quickly as he could, relaying his coordinantes and receiving the exact location of where he needed to be, lights flashing rapidly as he planned to intercept the vehicle, cutting it off and forcing the driver to stop and have no choice to give up. He sped through the streets, a few drivers honking at him with a fevent passion, until they realized he was a police officer and the loud bangs coming from upstreet was a steadily going police chase. The human swerved a sharp corner, barely managing to do so without falling off the road entirely. Ludwig barked disapprovingly, fangs bared at his partner, upset that the man had nearly cause the police vehicle to crash.

"Sorry, old buddy. Guess I lost my head for a moment there." Still driving at a reckless speed, the man patted his head, when he saw another car speeding down the road. On his right side. Heading straight toward him. He hit the breaks violently, the car lurching forward for one terrifying moment, hoping that the car would slow down itself and turn out of his path. It didn't. Instead it chose to go faster, and in that moment, in the very near distance, he saw a gang of screeching police cars as they fought to come to a stop, but it was too late. The hardened police officer, who Ludwig had never seen cry, had small, silent tears trailing down his face. He looked at the dog, eyes widening as he harshly grabbed his canine companion's collar, pushing him out the window. It was a tight squeeze but in the limited time they had left, he made it, rushing out of the car that would soon become debris in the impending wreck.

He rushed away, ducking into the alleyway, right before a loud _crunch_ registered in his sensitive ears, making them throb with pain. He whimpered loudly as the screams started, loud and grating making him wish he was deaf at that moment. Then, it all stopped. All the frantic yelling and screaming was dulled to mere shadows of what they formerly were, and, his heart beating loudly in panic, he remembered his partner. The scent of blood was heavy as the German shepherd darted through the wreckage, sniffing each corpse, man and woman. They had all perished, or were extremely injured, the crowds on the streets of the small neighborhood, people exiting their houses as soon as they heard the crash, grabbing their phones, calling the police with horrified gasps and pained screams as the cars collided.


End file.
